Not Quite Like a Virgin
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Kink Meme IV fill.  "She always knew, sensed it somehow that he wasn't as innocent as the rest of the team pegged him to be."  Prentiss/Reid, oneshot.


Not Quite Like a Virgin

Author's Note: My final kink meme IV fill. This is probably the last you'll see of me in this fandom for a while…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Prompt: Prentiss/Reid - She always knew, sensed it somehow that he wasn't as innocent as the rest of the team pegged him to be.

-/-/-

"You want this?" He murmured against her neck in a tone that made her shiver. "Do you want this, Emily?"

"_God_, yes." Emily gasped out, turning her head to give him more access to the tantalizing skin at her throat.

Spencer smiled against her and trailed a hand down her ribs, drawing out a shuddery laugh. "Come on, Spencer," Emily had always felt the man's given name sounded a little awkward at work, but it felt quite nice rolling off her tongue as she arched into his touch. "Are you gonna do something or are you really all talk?" She inquired, smirking impishly.

"Oh, you should know by now talking is only one of my talents." Spencer replied, mocking offense as his lips traced a path down to her breasts.

Emily did, in fact, know the truth of this statement. The genius had just spent an amount of time which Emily didn't have the presence of mind to actually quantify turning her into a panting mess with his talented mouth and hands.

She always knew- felt, perhaps- the BAU's resident encyclopedia wasn't quite what he seemed. Incredulity at how anybody could be that innocent to the ways of the world had given way to suspicion when she had gotten to know the young doctor. Eventually, she became convinced he simply wasn't as socially awkward as he seemed to be- the occasional blips of social-savvy he let slip made her sure of it.

Emily spared a moment to be smug over the fact she was the only one among her coworkers to discover this secret side of Spencer before she gasped at the feel of his teeth gently coming down on one of her nipples. "Spencer," The name practically slid out as a moan. "Please…"

"Please?" Spencer asked, for a moment seeming like his usual, clueless self. "Please, what?"

"Please… I want…" She broke off with a low groan as he continued lavishing attention on her breasts, licking, sucking, nibbling.

"What do you want?" He asked, still infuriatingly innocent.

Emily did not like begging. Generally, it was something she never did in bed. _Generally,_ it was something she drew out of others. But when she'd finally managed to corner Spencer and confront him with her suspicions over his supposed social ineptitude, he'd admitted to having enough encounters to be "adept." She had proceeded to kiss him into a wall and request to be shown just how "adept" he was. He had proceeded to give her what she asked for. So caught off guard by his surprising amount of sexual prowess, Emily decided a little begging was excusable. However, that didn't mean a little turnabout wasn't fair play.

"You," She replied huskily with a smile, wrapping her fingers around his fully erect member and stroking him with a barely-there touch. "I want you. All of you, inside of me."

She felt him shiver and still against her for a moment before coming up and pressing a searing kiss against her lips. "Anything you want." He whispered.

He pulled away from her just long enough to snatch a condom off the nightstand and roll it on. Then he was back against her, kissing her, guiding himself to her entrance and sliding in, in one smooth motion, mirroring her gasp of pleasure.

Shortly after the hurried shucking of clothing, Emily had been pleased to discover Spencer was larger than she'd expected, though it did mean they had to slow for a moment or two. However, as soon as she'd adjusted, she was pushing his hips against his and placing insistent kisses on his lips. He caught on quickly, genius that he was, and slid back out part way before slamming back in. It didn't take a profiler to tell Emily wasn't in the mood for 'slow and sweet' at this point.

Spencer's hips were pumping hard, but he maintained a steady pace and Emily hooded a leg over his lower back and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. She moved her lips away from his to nip at his jaw, at which point she noticed the sudden purse of noise come forth from his mouth. There was a chorus of "hm"s and "ah"s and "Emily"s and profanities, not all of which were in English, and a hundred other things. While she normally didn't consider a vocal partner a particular kink of hers, there was a certain quality to Spencer's voice she found was edging her closer to climax with every little sound.

Judging by the way Spencer's voice was climbing steadily in volume, he was close as well and Emily slung her other leg up around him in encouragement. "_Faster,_" She moaned into his ear, and he complied immediately.

Between her bedmate's constant and arousing noises, the wet slap of sweat-slicked skin, and the feel of Spencer, hot and hard between her legs, Emily was soon screaming her release, tightening her legs and pulling Spencer closer. He wasn't far behind, signaling his completions with a low, loud groan against the crook of Emily's neck.

Spencer just managed to shift to the side, so as not to crush Emily, before his arms gave out and he fell, gasping onto the bed beside her. After a moment, he had the presence of mind to roll over, slide the condom off, tie it, and toss it into the nearby trashcan.

"So…" Emily drawled once she'd caught her breath. "Everyone at work still thinks you're their nerdy little virgin?"

"I suppose…" Spencer replied, raising an eyebrow and scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Emily smiled and shuffled closer to her new lover, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Their loss."


End file.
